


The Past will catch up

by Aliensquidkitty



Series: Daily Drabbles of Saber and Shadow [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a memory surfaces in Shadow's dream... it was not one that she was proud about.... this turned out more fluff than i intended...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past will catch up

_Smoke, there was so much devastation; Smoke filled the air with a grey haze, the smell of burning metal was pungent.  Among the smoke and devastation there was a figure, blue liquid oozed out of the creatures many wounds. It stood on two legs; they were a deep red color, at the very ends of the creature’s feet they were clawed, very much like a dragon’s claws. The body was mainly a grey color, with hints of black and deep grey here and there. Its clawed hands were at its side, one held a sword dripping with the same substance that oozed out of the creatures wounds; while the other was clenched at its side.  A tail swung behind it, it was slow and almost swung lazily although the spikes that lined the top and bottom were still raised in either warning or adrenaline; one really could not decipher from one or the other. The forearms were the same color as the calves of the creature; there were hints of a cyan blue color at the elbows and knee plates.  The creature’s shoulders were squared and the body was standing rigid, as if something or someone was near. Now the face… that was a different matter; it was a pale grey, very much like the color of the body but there were inward curves that were a red color, they started to curve towards the eye but made a sharp turn downwards where it stopped just above the chin. Black colored lips were set in a tight line; the eyes… those were the key to anyone’s soul. They were slightly curved downwards, they had a darkness to them that only war hardened and battle scarred warriors had. There were two irises in both eyes, a cyan color; at the inner most circle there was a red glow from within the darkness of the black backdrop of the eye.  There was a deep gash going across the slate grey flesh that was bleeding quite heavily rendering one eye close due to the blue substance._

_There was utter silence during this time, no birds came forth, nor did a cyberrat run across the carnage and devastation. Another figure came up behind it; it was a bulkier build from the other form. Somewhat taller than the other figure, “what are you going to do now shadow?” a deep voice came from the figure, the taller of the two crossed its arms in neutrality, the figure turned his head down to look at its smaller companion. Violet eyes, slightly slanted downward had a hint of sadness to them. The figures mask was lost in the battle before; its lips were in a taught line; showing how unsure it felt or still feels._

_“Honestly?” the smaller of the two sighs, “I don’t know. Probably run.’_

_“shadow,” the taller figured sighed and rubbed his face “you can’t always run from your fears…” he trails off looking down at the smaller figure, he saw the lips pull back in a sneer  and the optics narrow._

_“I can. And I will.” Was the tense reply, the optics were practically blazing as it stared off into the distance._

_“no you can’t!” he sneers as he glares down at his smaller compainion. “you can run all you like shadow! But your past will catch up to you! Maybe not today! Maybe not even tomarrow! But it will catch up to you! It maybe eons from now! But you need to learn how to trust SHADOW!”_  
  
“TRUST! YOU WANT ME TO TRUST! AFTER WHAT THAT FRAGGER DID TO ME! AFTER SHOCKWAVE TORTURED AND RAPED ME! MEGATRON CAN GO FRAG HIMSELF! I WILL NEVER! TRUST ANOTHER CON!” the smaller companion screeched, making thelarger mech shrink down and look wide eyed at it. 

_“shadow….” He starts off unknowingly hitting a nerve._

_“ NO! I AM DONE SOUNDWAVE!” it snaps, its hands turned into fists “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRUST MY OWN FACTION WHEN HE! DID THIS TO ME!” the fire inside of the smaller figure drained out as it, Soundwave wrapped his long arms around the figure._

_“if you must run. Then run. I will not hold you back. But remember this; The past will catch up to you.” He sighs and plants a kiss on the top of its helm._

 

**_The past will catch up to you._ **

 

Shadow jumps up in her berth from recharge and whimpers slightly, that memory was the last one that she had with soundwave. She looks down and touches her slowly swelling middle, she missed soundwave; but she had to leave. In order to protect her unborn sparkling at the time. She had lost the little bitlet only days later; it took a toll on her; luckily  she was found by ultra magnus and hot rod, they nursed her back to fighting health.  She stuck with the two of them for a few more eons; they were good allies to have. Her sparkling rolled around in her tank making her shudder with a small smirk, this was her light;  although its sire she was getting use to… she was falling for him, and she knew it. There was a groan beside her, she looked down to see saberquake’s optics open lazily and unfocused.

“shadow?” he asked sleepily with a lazy crooked smile, he reaches out and touches her middle his massive hand covering her much smaller one. “come back to bed love.” He softly pulls her down to lay next to him. “was it another memory?” he asks generally concerned for her.

She sighs and rubs her face “yea. It was the last battle that I took place in while with the cons… its nothing… go back to sleep saber.”

He smirks at her “you should too.” He nuzzles her softly before falling back into a peaceful recharge. Shadow stayed up for a few more hours, unable to fall back asleep; that one saying made her worry about what he meant. She knew that he was worried for her; pits if he was still alive he probably is. A small smile made it to her faceplates as she got as comfortable as she could get with being five months into the carrying cycle. She closed her optics and rested her head against he mates chest, one of her hands snaked over his chest and slid he fingers through his. She let out a content purr before finally slipping back into recharge.


End file.
